


These Old Bones

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: James undresses with methodical efficiency. In his mind, he thinks of everything and nothing at all in futile efforts to calm himself down. Fingers through hair. Breathe.





	These Old Bones

James undresses with methodical efficiency. In his mind, he thinks of everything and nothing at all in futile efforts to calm himself down. Fingers through hair. Breathe.

"James?"

He stiffens, slowly turning around. Robbie perches carefully at the door to the ensuite, eyes soft as they catch the light. "Alright there?"

"Yeah." He swallows, pausing as he leans against the lip of the sink. Exhaling in a rush, he looks back to Robbie. "No, no I'm not. Robbie, I'm a mess."

"Ah, pet. C'mere." 

James lets himself fall more than slide into Robbie's arms. Drinking in the comfort of his body against his. The tailends of his cologne and aftershave, the smell of their wedding ceremonies earlier.

"You having second thoughts?"

Robbie turns his nose to the skin behind James' ear. "We're married, you daft sod." He murmurs, amusement ringing clear in his voice. Fingers curl through his blond hair affectionately. "Are you?"

James smiles. Kissing the seashell curl of an ear, he sighs, tension leaving him at last since the moment they sequester themselves away from the festivities in their honour. "Just making sure."

They stand together, wrapped in each other's arms. "Alright." Robbie says after a series of heartbeats, "Time for bed methinks. My old bones are too fragile for all that dancing we'd done."

"You only danced with me the once." James leans away, tugging Robbie to the bed by the hand. He sits back on the covers, letting Robbie crawl between his thighs to kiss him. Arching up into the press of their lips, he draws him down.

"I'll dance with you until my feet give out on me, if that's what you want." Robbie promises, "But just let me rest tonight."

"Alright old man." James licks in between the seams of his lips, nipping between the syllables. "Shoes off and then sleep."

Robbie matches the happy gleam in his eyes. "I think we're off to a good start to this marriage malarkey, don't you?"


End file.
